Twist on wire connectors having a single port for twistingly engaging two or more wires are known in the art. In one type of twist on wire connector a skirt is placed around the open coil end of the twist on wire connector. The skirt extends outward from the sides of the coil end in the twist on wire connector. In the event the bare ends of the wires, which are twistingly joined in a bundle in the wire connector, are axially uneven or if the twisting of wires causes the bare ends of the bundled wires to be axially displaced with respect to one another, the skirt, which extends outward from the coil provides isolation protection to ensure that any exposed portion of the bundled electrical wires is isolated from objects external to the wire connector. This type of wire connector with a single wire port and bundled wires relies on a frusto conical or cylindrical skirt located around the open end of the wire port of the individual twist-on wire connectors and requires each of the electrical wires to be simultaneously formed into electrical engagement with each other. An example of such a skirt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,606.